Canada
Canada, officially the''' Imperial State of Canada''' is a country in North America located in the northern part of the continent, it extends from the Atlantic to the Pacific and northward into the Arctic Ocean. Despite its name, it doesn't include the entire Canadian lands, rather it consists of Nunavut, Yukon, and Northwest Territories, Alaska, as well as a large disputed portion of Greenland. The Borough of Juneau is the capital of Canada. It is officially a federal parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, though in truth the monarchy practices more power than the shammed democratic system. The country is officially bilingual in both English and French. It shares a border with the United American Republic, currently sealed off due to the ongoing war against the Path taking place there. History Pre-Order Little is known about Canada before the Order took over, as almost all records were destroyed or fabricated. Era of the Order Post-Order Government Monarchy In theory the monarchy is supposed to play a limited role as a figurehead. In practice however their influence allows them to effectively rule the nation with an iron fist. The head of the monarchy is officially known as the 'Grand Imperium Rex/Regina' 'though often simply called the 'Emperor/Empress'. During the crumbling of the Order, Major General Alexander Campbell Kanata, a high ranking member of the organisation and a vital contributor to the Sanctioned realised that changes needed to be made. He supported the coup staged by the United American Republic, which eventually lead to the fall of the Order in North America. This resulted in a mass confusion and unrest, the long opressed population now suddenly had no government. Realising that introducing democracy to people who have for centuries been under the one-state rule of the Order would only bring about instability and possibly lead to anarchy, he ordered his subordinates to quickly sieze as much territory as they could. The plan was successful and to quickly maintain rule over the annexed lands he instated himself as Emperor. The royal family currently consists of the Emperor, along with his three wives and six children: #''Grand Imperium Rex Alexander bell Kanata I #''First Imperial Consort Gertude bell Kanata #''Second Imperial Consort ''Erica bell Kanata #''Third Honorary Imperial Consort Ai bell Kanata #''First Imperial Prince Caesar bell Kanata #''Second Imperial Prince ''Edmund bell Kanata #''First Imperial Princess ''Juliet bell Kanata #''Second Imperial Princess ''Susanna bell Kanata #''Third Imperial Princess ''Aveline bell Kanata #''Fourth Imperial Princess Zui Misako bell Kanata Parliament and Political Parties '''Canadian Unity Party Currently in the Emperor's favor, it has secured 60% of seats in Parliament and has been allowed to implement many of its policies, including the genetic database. The current leader of the Canadian Unity Party is Henry Walker, a cousin of Alex Walker . Many Unity entrepreneurs have invested in facilities for Metahumans to control their powers, most famously the Somerfield Academy for Gifted Individuals, an educational institution developed to help Supers control and understand their own powers. 'Canadian Whig Party' ' '''The second largest party, it is favored by many of the Emperor's wives and some of his children, it has amassed 30% of seats in Parliament. The Canadian Whigs wish to soon implement a State Super programme, similar to the successful one launched by the GNRH. The Judiciary The judiciary is supposedly composed of two independent and impartial branches of the Imperial Civil Court and the Imperial Criminal Court. Foreign Relations 'United American Republic ''' '''The UAR was a vital player in liberating North America from Order control, and it was with their help that Canada was formed. The Emperor has declared neutrality with the UAR's current war against the Path, a decision that has been respected by the neighbouring nation. Japan ' ' England Franco-Germany''' Category:Nations Category:Unfinished Pages